


Blood and Ashes

by zevande



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gabriel is Soldier 76, Jack is Reaper, M/M, more tags will appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zevande/pseuds/zevande
Summary: How could this gone so wrong? How could Gabriel let this envy take over his body? How could he let himself go so far to actually place a bomb in the HQ, killing Jack and god knows how many more that went down with the explosion.Alternative Universe where Jack becomes Reaper and Gabriel becomes Soldier76





	Blood and Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first fanfiction I have written in years, but this is a fanfiction with switched roles, with Jack as Reaper and Gabriel as Soldier 76, I hope you will enjoy it ^^ more tags will appear as the story goes on

The thick smell of smoke filled Gabriel’s lungs as he opened his eyes. He coughed and sat up, every bone in his body were aching and his mind were dizzy. What once was the Overwatch Swiss HQ, was now ruins and fire. God damn it… what have he done? Where was Jack? He stood up and looked around, he didn’t knew if it was because of the smell of the smoke or the worrying that made him tear up.

“Jack?!” he screamed out in the open air, he prayed that he would get an answer, anything, just a sign that Jack was still alive. But he didn’t, no one replied.

How could this gone so wrong? How could Gabriel let this envy take over his body? How could he let himself go so far to actually place a bomb in the HQ, killing Jack and god knows how many more that went down with the explosion.

“JACK!” he screamed out again, much louder as he moved away the rumbles, hoping that he would find the blond man. He moved a block that had previously been a wall and saw a hand, no… no! “Jack!” he yelled and moved away the rest of the blocks, just to find him. He was lying there, his eyes were closed and it was blood everywhere. He looked so… calm… A rebar was sticking out from his chest… it was probably that that killed him.

Gabriel felt his eyes tear up… this was his fault, it was his fault that the world had lost a great man because he was jealous.

“Jack… no…!” he managed to say in a low voice as he slowly removed the body from the rebar and held him close. It was his fault, his whole fault, that the man that was his friend, his comrade, his lover… “I am so sorry…”

It was not often Gabriel cried, but when he did, he always made sure that no one would see him. He had too much pride to cry in front of people. Thankfully no one was there to see him sit there, hugging Jacks lifeless body, slightly shaking meanwhile he was sobbing. He couldn’t stay here, he couldn’t stay and let people find out that he was the one who did all this, even if he was the one who did it, he didn’t want them to find out. He kissed Jacks cheek before carefully place him down on the ground

“I’m sorry Jack…” he said in a low whimper and stood up. He let out a sob before looking around, he needed to get away. He turned around and started to run, he didn’t want to stay, he didn’t want to look back at what he had done, he didn’t want to see what he had done to Jack.

He was never going to return

_Ever_

 

* * *

 

 

Talon arrived there before Overwatch, two agents went out from the van and started to search after whatever what could be found. One of them saw something far away and he stood up and walked up to that object, was it… Strike Commander Morrison?

“Sir!” He shouted out and turned to face the van again “I found someone!”

The door to the van opened and a dark dressed man walked out from it, looking at the agent with a frown.

“And what do you mean with someone?!” he yelled with his raspy voice and started to make his way to the agent.

“It’s Strike Commander Morrison!” he answered and poked on Jacks body with his feet “and he is dead”

The dark dressed man walked up to the agent and looked down at Jack. “Well… damn...” he said “Looks like he isn’t so great anymore…” he crossed his arms and went quiet for a long time with a frown on his face.

“Sir…” the agent was the one who broke the silence “shall we leave him here?” he asked and looked up at his captain.

“No” he shook his head “no of course not, we will bring him back to the base, the scientist will be happy to have a test subject” he bent down and grabbed Jacks legs “take his arms and we place him in the van” he commanded to the agent who without any hesitation did what he said.


End file.
